


Your One and Only

by laurelhips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhips/pseuds/laurelhips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just feel so fucking guilty. I didn’t want to hurt you." Louis has probably repeated the sentiment a hundred times over since his hand accidentally made contact with Harry’s face, but like a broken record unattended, he loops on. </p>
<p>A little Harry/Louis fluff with some Nick on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://nialllhoran.tumblr.com/post/63454753830/i-imagine-harry-standing-in-the-middle-of-louis) tumblr post.

"I’m so sorry! God, I can’t…m’so sorry, Haz." Louis’ hands nervously flit over Harry’s face where he’s got an ice pack pressed to his cheek.

"M’fine, Lou, promise," Harry reassures, shifting the ice pack some. He’s biting back a smile as Louis presses his millionth little kiss to his temple, then his nose, then his ear.

"I-I really didn’t…god, Harry," Another fleeting kiss to the corner of his eye. "I just feel so fucking guilty. I didn’t want to hurt you." Louis has probably repeated the sentiment a hundred times over since his hand accidentally made contact with Harry’s face, but like a broken record unattended, he loops on.

"Lou.  _Louis_. It’s fine, really, nothing a little ice—”

"And kisses!" Louis interjects, sweeping a kiss high on Harry’s cheekbone.

"—And kisses can’t fix. I’ll be good as new in no time, promise." Harry smiles brightly as some of the tension in Louis’ face slips away.

Reaching out, Harry pressed his thumb to Louis’ forehead, smoothing the creases, before running the finger down the side of Louis’ cheek and jaw. Watching Louis’ cheeks tinge pink, Harry can’t hold back his dimpled grin.

"God would you quit it? The sun doesn’t shine out of his arse, dear Harold," Nick scoffs. "Besides, did you forget who his intended target was in the first place? ‘Cause I’m still here!" Nick points dramatically to himself, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Pipe down for christ sake," Louis grits out, his hands resting gently on Harry’s jaw while his eyes are glaring daggers at Nick. "The world doesn’t revolve around you, Grimshaw." The words are practically spat.

Harry clears his throat softly, dropping his hand from Louis’ face. 

"Can we let it go, lads?" There’s a beat of silence as Louis drops his hands to his lap, Nick’s arms crossing in front of himself almost defensively. "Please?" Harry sounds so small in that moment, so unsure of the response he’ll receive.

Louis’ eyes fly up to Harry’s, his hands lifting and resting on the juncture between Harry’s neck and shoulders.

"Of course, love." Louis smiles a secret smile reserved only for Harry, brushing his thumb along his jaw with such care. Harry can feel his smile growing more and more as he watches Louis’ eyes flit across his features.

Nick rolls his eyes so violently it’s almost audible. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever ya want, princess Harold." Nick shrugs.

"And no more hitting? Or girlish twitter battles?" Harry glances back and forth between the two boys who are both chancing glances at each other.

They both nod, making eye contact as their only form of agreement.

Nick sighs loudly, “Well it’s been fun lads, I’ll be off then.” Nick approaches Harry, patting his shoulder as he passes. “See ya around, yeah?” But Nick doesn’t wait for an answer has ducks out the door faster than Harry thought possible. 

Louis shakes his head, smiling somewhat bitterly. 

"He’s so gone for you, I swear," Louis chews his lip distractedly, his thumbs tapping soft rhythms on Harry’s skin.

"Nick knows where we stand, m’not worried about it," Harry nudges Louis’ nose with his own. "And neither should you."

There’s a split moment of tension wherein Louis’ eyes flicker to Harry’s lips and it’s really all the permission he needs to lean in and peck the corner of Louis’ mouth softly.

Louis’ lashes flutter before he leans back in with more vigor, lips pressing firmly and hands touching lightly at Harry’s shoulders.

"Mmm, bloke doesn’t stand a chance," Harry mumbles against Louis’ mouth, earning a light, tinkling laugh to fall from his lips.

"My dearest Harry," Louis whispers, soft and unassuming into Harry’s neck.

"Your Harry." Harry mumbles into Louis’ hair.  _His Louis._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are wonderful things! ^-^
> 
> follow me everywhere: [tumblr](http://hiallou.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/pastaarms) | [instagram](http://instagram.com/beyprocillo)


End file.
